


Rescue Me

by TaintedByTouches



Category: Day6 (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Depression, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Panic Attacks, Secret Relationship, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaintedByTouches/pseuds/TaintedByTouches
Summary: It was an average day for Jae, until a photo leaked onto the internet. A photo of him kissing another man, outing him to any and everyone.(Better than the summary leads you to believe. Read at your own discretion.This story features depression, anxiety, suicidal thoughts, homophobia and will contain implications of rape and other sexual abuse.)
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Park Jaehyung | Kim Namjoon
Kudos: 29





	Rescue Me

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags to avoid reading a story that may trigger you!!

It was a regular day, well as regular as the day of an Idol gets.  
It was Jae's 'normal', until it wasn't.  
Things were okay, then an article got published, and rocked the performer to his core.

" ** _Day6's Park Jaehyung is gay!_** "

  
Attached to the words was a photo of someone who was obviously Jae, painfully so, kissing an unidentifiable person. No matter how you looked at the picture, you couldn't mistake the person for anything other than male.  
And it was a man, not that it mattered anymore. All that mattered was Jae was outed, the photo was clearly taken right after the group's debut, the members had been allowed to take a short break.

Jae had returned to L.A to visit family for a few days, and in doing so managed to convince Younghyun to accompany him. He claimed his mother would scold him for leaving the younger to be alone.  
It wasn't a lie, she'd yell at him and declare she raised him better than that. And she did, so when he found out his friend wasn't going to leave, he'd jumped on the opportunity to bring him along.

They'd spent the better part of five days alternating between an arcade by Jae's home, and the elders couch.  
They never considered being spotted, never considered the possibility of the wrong person seeing them. Especially not after Younghyun had become a mess trying to tell Jae how much he liked him, Jae, in lieu of answering had simply stared at the younger in shock, before he could process anything else, Younghyun's lips were on Jae's. They were soft and tasted vaguely of the coffee they'd just indulged in. And maybe, Jae melted into the kiss, not caring of the fact they were in public. But, whatever, right?

Nothing horrible happened following that, Jae and Younghyun carried on as if nothing between them had changed. They never officially started dating, they never discussed it further.  
And if they found themselves in otherwise compromising positions, well that was their business.

But that had been years ago, why would someone publish this now, of all times?

When Sungjin approached Jae to ask who the other person was, the elder simply shook his head and stalked off. Younghyun hadn't told anyone it was him in the photo, and no one asked him directly if he knew whom it had been. Jae wasn't going to be the one to share someone else's business. Especially not after all this.  
It was silent on the internet after the article dropped, the fans had gone awol for nearly three hours, and Jae wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.  
Then, as if by some unholy force, everyone had begun spewing shitty comments in Jae's direction.  
Obviously, not all were negative, but they were not easy to acknowledge when you had twelve mentions with your own face as the profile picture telling you the way you live is 'disgusting'.  
It was almost funny that even after seeing a fan tell Jae he should 'leave the group' and that he should 'do everyone a favor by ending it all' Younghyun hadn't even said a single word to Jae. He carried on as if he wasn't the other party in the picture. As if he wasn't the one who kissed Jae to begin with. He got to pretend he wasn't involved because no one knew it was him in the picture.

A meeting was called without him present, when the others returned they told their hyung he was no longer allowed to live in the dorms with them. Stating that the company thought it best that he be separated from them for a while. Something about the safety of the group being threatened so long as Jae lived there. He zoned out after that, only nodding occasionally to show he was present.

When the conversation was over, the singer didn't say a word, he just nodded and turned on his heels to go pack. His mind was full of comments he couldn't get his lips to make. Full of anger he couldn't let himself fall head first into.

Jaehyung barely flinched when he was fully moved out of the dorms, into a small apartment less than five minutes away. He didn't cry when the company finally called him and told him he wouldn't be allowed to initiate skinship with any of the members publicly. It wasn't a huge loss, he barely did anyway.  
When JYP told him he was on probation, that any slip ups would mean his spot in the group, Jae hadn't even reacted.  
It wasn't until he heard the closing statement, that Jae finally felt something inside of him snap. He wouldn't be allowed to promote or participate in group work if the fans reacted horribly to their next showcase, next meaning tomorrow, for an undetermined amount of time.  
When Jae was alone, he screamed as loudly as his body would allow him to. He ignored the way his throat constricted as the sound ripped through him.  
He marveled in the way his chest heaved following the yell.  
Hot, consistent tears trailed down his cheeks, hiccups bubbling from his lips as he let's a hand reach up to clench his chest.

Jae isn't sure how long he cried, but when he woke up it was around 7am, and he was due at the dorms around 12pm.  
With sluggish movements, the male got ready, he showered, washed his face twice, and got dressed before styling his hair.  
The short walk to the place Jae once called home wasn't enough to calm his nerves in the slightest, because before he knew it he was knocking at the door, all the while swallowing a lump in his throat at the realization that he was no longer a resident in this household and had been resigned to being a guest in the same place he had just been living a few weeks ago.

It was Dowoon who opened the door for Jae, he had a smile on his face as he pulled the eldest into the house, the hug he was pulled into was almost bone crushing. But Jae melted into the embrace, he breathed in the familiarity of one of his members before pulling away. The smile that found its way onto Jae's lips had been fake, forced. But the Maknae didn't comment, he just pulled his Hyung into the living room.

Wonpil was the next to greet Jae, though his reaction was less intense than their youngest member's, Jae had welcomed the way Wonpil leaned against him as they rested on the couch, waiting for the last two to finish getting ready.

Jae wasn't going to mention the meeting, or that the future of his career was in the hands of the same fans who have sent him nasty messages for going on three weeks.

Much like the first two, when Sungjin saw Jae they embraced, albeit shorter and softer. It still served as a comfort for the taller male.  
It was rare that everyone was so quiet, and if it had been another time, Jae might have cracked stupid joke to ease the silence. But he didn't. Instead he followed the others when they announced they were making lunch before they had to leave.  
When asked if he was hungry, Jae immediately said he had eaten before he arrived, which he knew to be untrue, but it wasn't an important fact. He knew he skipped both breakfast and lunch.  
Plus, since moving out their budget for food had been decreased, the amount in turn going to Jae to stock his own home with food. He wasn't going to eat what amount of food they had.  
Though, it was difficult to live off of such a small amount of money meant for food, Jae had managed by opting to skip a meal here or there.

When Younghyun finally stepped into the kitchen, his eyes instantly landed on the lanky elder, his fingers curling into the sleeve of his long shirt.

"Hyung..." It was surprisingly Younghyun who had broken the silence after a few moments, his eyes almost immediately filling with tears as he all but threw himself into the arms of the latter.  
Despite being shocked by the sudden lap full of Younghyun, Jae quickly returned the hug, shushing the younger soothingly as he motions for the others to give them a moment.

When they're alone, Jaehyung finally pulls back to glance at his best friend, brows pinching thoughtfully, "why are you crying? You know I hate to see you like this..."  
It was true, and it didn't help that Jae was always on the verge of tears these days.

"I-I fucked up, hyung. I turned a blind eye to you, to the picture. To the truth. I let you get kicked out the dorms because I was too afraid to stand up and say it was me!" Jae didn't pile on that having to move out hadn't been the worst part of it all, he didn't add that he might be removed from group activities for who knows how long if the fans don't receive him well tonight.

He just wrapped Younghyun up in his arms and kissed the side of his head, whispering that they'd be okay, that nothing would tear the group apart, that nothing would come between Jae and Younghyun personally.  
But a nagging voice in the back of his head told him how untrue that was going to reveal itself to be. But for now, he was just going to hold his best friend, who he has been in love with for years, while said best friend, who is also in love with him, cries.  
If circumstances had been different, those stolen kisses, lingering touches, and late nights would've equated to something beautiful. Something unique and amazing between just them.  
However, they were idols, and idols didn't have different circumstances. They had the right ways to make it, and the wrong ways to make it.  
Among the wrong ways to make it, at the top of the list, was "Fall in love with your group mate", it was just above "Don't get outed".  
Jae had already fucked up with those rules.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!  
> If you want to yell at me for this or literally anything else, follow my Twitter @MakeMyJae. I need more friends.  
> Please leave comments and kudos, they're greatly appreciated!


End file.
